Broken Wings
by ninnae
Summary: —Ya no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido —fue la frase que condenó el corazón de Camus. Simples palabras, un dolor infernal consecuencia de acciones veleidosas y de un corazón furioso. Una tormenta y profundo sufrimiento cincelado entre lágrimas que apenas pueden ser expresadas. Milo fue su vida y sus alas rotas lo habían alejado de él. Continuación INSIDIOUS.


**Broken Wings**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, sé que debo actualizar otras cosas, pero haciendo limpieza en mi pc me encontré con tres historias que había terminado y nunca publiqué, así que decidí hacerlo, espero le gusten.  
**

 **Esta historia en particular la escribí en la época que saló SoG con lo de Camus y Milo, ya saben por todo lo que hizo, fue una especie de desahogo contra la hielera.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Brotando desde el cielo el viento ruge anunciando la tempestad, las olas se agitan en constante vaivén chocando furiosas contra los cincelados riscos de la costa del Egeo. Solo una presencia en el peñasco más alto anunciando con sus ojos titilantes el llanto caído desde las alturas que corta el cielo. A la par de su corazón el firmamento solloza acompañándolo en su dolor.

Ya no hay nada que hacer, todo se ha terminado y él lo sabe, con sus cabellos aguamarina revueltos y empapados su cuerpo tiembla, no por el frío exterior, sino por la ventisca que congela su corazón, aquel corazón que todos creían inexistente y que solo una persona fue capaz de descubrir.

Los tiempos pasados solo le recordaban lo que alguna vez tuvo y que por sus propias decisiones perdió.

 _—Milo —susurró Camus con vergüenza cuando el octavo custodio lo besó de sorpresa. Ambos apenas era unos adolescentes comenzando una relación y cada gesto y caricia era nuevo para ellos, pero el amor que se tenían eran más grande que la timidez y la inexperiencia._

 _Milo con una sonrisa socarrona volvió a besar a su amante, estaban en su templo y poco le significaba que los demás pudieran pensar si los veían, solo importaba el presente y lo que ambos estaban construyendo._

Con pesar presente en su alma los recuerdos laceraban todo su ser.

 _—Eres lo más importante para mí Camus —Milo se dirigió a su persona viéndolo con melancolía, algo no iba bien con su amado. Él también presentía el peligro de esa noche tan sombría. La noticia de la falsa Athena no había hecho más que levantar sospechas y ahora la fatalidad se respiraba en el aire._

 _—También para mí Milo —Camus contestó con una inquieta sonrisa, que aunque nerviosa logró tranquilizar un poco más al escorpión, que aquella noche temía por su amante._

Su relación comenzó a fragmentarse desde ese día que por capricho de las Moiras terminó pereciendo a manos de su propio alumno. Sin embargo los peores acontecimientos vendrían después, la lucha contra Hades y la guerra en Asgard debilitaron su voluntad y su fe, perdiéndose en el camino y viéndose enfrentado a la persona que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y su más grande amor. Eligió los errores del pasado por sobre la voluntad de hacer nuevos recuerdos y luchar por los principios que siempre ha profesado. Las consecuencias luego de todos esos acontecimientos fueron demasiado pesados para una frágil unión que amenazaba con romperse ante la más mínima brisa. Fue Milo quien dio fin a lo que por tanto tiempo se gestó entre ambos.

 _—Ya no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido —fue la frase que condenó el corazón de Camus, su amena lectura y el placer de la dulce copa de vino que paladeaba se avinagró en el momento en el que el octavo custodio ingresó con un rictus severo a su sala de lectura, para dar informe de la decisión que había tomado._

 _—¿A qué te refieres? —Camus intentó procesar de la manera más lógica lo que Milo trataba de decirle, pero intuitivamente sabía lo que este quería comunicarle, desde hace días sentía el frío de la actitud del escorpión y las pocas sutiles muestras de desconfianza, nada era igual, y él trataba de hacer como si nada malo sucediera entre ambos._

 _—Lo nuestro no puede continuar Camus —la mirada de Milo brillaba llena de dolor—, esto se acabó._

 _Fue un segundo que pareció una eternidad, sus instintos se lo advirtieron y él hizo caso omiso a las alertas creyéndolo un berrinche de la persona que amaba. Pero su yo que se guiaba por las emociones y no por la lógica de la mente lo sabía desde mucho antes. Lo que ambos alguna vez tuvieron ya no existía._

Sus alas se quebraron en el mismo instante que Milo lo abandonó en la deriva, ante el punzante Sol desorientándolo en el sendero a proseguir, siempre caminó junto al griego, pero hoy sus pasos se separaban, bajo la melancolía de su alma al saberse culpable por todo.

Entre el rugido del océano, el viento furioso y la lluvia helada que le calaba los huesos lo único que podía pedir era la piedad de los Dioses, su roto corazón no podía más ante la tempestad; había acabado con todo el calor que lo envolvía, trayendo a su ser hacia la frialdad de la soledad. Un camino que no sabía si podría recorrer.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
